


Written version of "Yours, Mine"

by Ina_K



Series: Marlana-collection [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ina_K/pseuds/Ina_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlet-version of "Yours, Mine".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written version of "Yours, Mine"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zopyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopyrus/gifts).



> I played with the idea of writing something for Femslash Exchange 2015, but in the end I didn't post it. But I rethought my decision, and here it is. Little ficlet-companion to "Yours, Mine".

Even though Alana complains that pregnancy makes her feel ugly, Margot sees only beauty when she looks at her wife. She delights of how Alana's soft curves are more pronounced now, and the way her movements are altered because of growing mass of her stomach.

Margot tells all these things to her, as she crouches down in front of her wife, dropping soft kisses near her bellybutton. Alana sighs softly, and Margot presses her cheek to Alana's swollen belly – she can feel the movements of the child. Their little baby boy.

"The gift you are giving me, love", Margot says, looking up. She still sometimes feels like she's dreaming this all. She has never been so happy – not at such long period of time as now, anyway. Alana reaches down to her, caressing her cheek with her fingertips. 

"For you, Margot. The baby will be yours." Alana's voice is barely a whisper, but the conviction and ferocity behind the words are strong.

Margot rises back to her feet, drawing Alana to her arms. The baby will be her final victory over her brother. "Mine", Margot growls, grasping Alana's arms tight and leaning in to a bruising kiss. "Mine."


End file.
